mormonwikiaorg-20200213-history
Hamilton New Zealand Temple
Closed for Renovation Work (2018-2021) The Hamilton New Zealand Temple (formerly the New Zealand Temple) is the 13th constructed and 11th operating temple of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (LDS Church). Located just outside the city of Hamilton, New Zealand in the suburb of Temple View, it was built with a modern single-spire design very similar to the Bern Switzerland Temple. Situated atop a stately hill in the rural outskirts of Hamilton, the Hamilton New Zealand Temple overlooks the 86 acres it shares with the former Church College of New Zealand—a Church-operated school for students ages twelve to eighteen that permanently closed in December 2009 after 51 years of operation. At the base of the hill is a popular public visitors' center, surrounded by beautifully manicured gardens. Guides are available to answer questions and direct visitors to the numerous displays on site including a magnificent replica of the Christus statue. At Christmastime, the grounds are filled with a dazzling spectacle of lights and displays. Temple History The site for the temple was first chosen by Wendell B. Mendenhall who had been given a special assignment by LDS Church president David O. McKay to choose the site. . Unauthorized reprint The building of an LDS temple in New Zealand was announced by David O. McKay on 17 February 1955. With its completion in 1958, it was the first temple built by the LDS Church in the Southern Hemisphere and the second to be built outside of the United States and Canada. A ground-breaking ceremony and site dedication were held on 21 December 1955. The site of the temple is on , which includes the LDS-owned Church College of New Zealand, formerly a secondary school for students aged twelve to eighteen. The temple is , has one ordinance room, three sealing rooms, and a baptistry. The spire rises to a height of . The temple was built entirely by church labour missionaries who volunteered all of their time. Local members supported these workers with money, food, and lodging. Hugh B. Brown, then an Assistant to the Quorum of the Twelve Apostles, placed the ceremonial cornerstone of the temple on 22 December 1956. The temple was open for public tours for 23 days prior to the dedication. During this time about 112,500 people toured the temple. The New Zealand Temple was dedicated by David O. McKay on 20–22 April 1958. The temple serves Latter-day Saints in New Zealand and New Caledonia. According to Mormon folklore, the Māori King Tāwhiao accurately predicted the site of the temple before his death in 1894. }} 2018 Renovation Work On July 23, 2018, the Hamilton New Zealand Temple closed for an extensive renovation project that includes seismic strengthening, upgrades to the electrical and mechanical systems, improvement of the floor plan, and replacement of all finishes and furnishings. Accompanying facilities will also be upgraded including the parking lot, patron and missionary housing, and visitors' center. Construction is expected to be completed in 2021 when the public will be invited to tour the temple during an open house. Following the open house, the temple will be rededicated. On January 19, 2018, the LDS Church announced that in July 2018, the temple would close for renovations that are anticipated to be completed in 2021. Temple District The Hamilton New Zealand Temple serves members from 31 stakes and 2 districts headquartered in New Zealand and New Caledonia: New Zealand # Auckland New Zealand Harbour Stake # Auckland New Zealand Henderson Stake # Auckland New Zealand Manukau Stake # Auckland New Zealand Manurewa Stake # Auckland New Zealand Mount Roskill Stake # Auckland New Zealand Otara Stake # Auckland New Zealand Panmure Stake # Auckland New Zealand Papakura Stake # Auckland New Zealand Papatoetoe Stake # Auckland New Zealand Penrose Stake # Auckland New Zealand Redoubt Stake # Auckland New Zealand Tamaki Stake # Auckland New Zealand Waterview Stake # Christchurch New Zealand Stake # Dunedin New Zealand Stake # Gisborne New Zealand Stake # Hamilton New Zealand Glenview Stake # Hamilton New Zealand Stake # Hamilton New Zealand Rotokauri Stake # Hastings New Zealand Stake # Hastings New Zealand Flaxmere Stake # Kaikohe New Zealand Stake # Nelson New Zealand District # Palmerston North New Zealand Stake # Porirua New Zealand Stake # Rotorua New Zealand Stake # Taranaki New Zealand District # Tauranga New Zealand Stake # Temple View New Zealand Stake # Upper Hutt New Zealand Stake # Wellington New Zealand Stake # Whangarei New Zealand Stake New Caledonia # Noumea New Caledonia Stake Presidents Notable presidents of the Hamilton New Zealand Temple include Glen L. Rudd (1984–87), Douglas J. Martin (1992–95), and Sidney M. Going (2013–2016). # Michael A. Roberts 2016– # Sidney M. Going 2013–2016 # James Dunlop 2010–2013 # Paul T. McAndrew 2007–2010 # James A. Morely 2004–2007 # William Campbell 2001–2004 # Rulon G. Craven 1998–2001 # Kenneth J. Domney 1995–1998 # Douglas J. Martin 1992–1995 # John Sonnenberg 1990–1992 # Milton W. Russon 1987–1990 # Glen L. Rudd 1984–1987 # Hugh A. Daysh 1982–1984 # William Roberts 1978–1982 # Alfred R. I. Gary 1974–1978 # Fred W. Schwendiman 1971–1974 # Zachariah E. Brown 1968–1971 # Heber G. Jensen 1964–1968 # John B. Hawkes 1961–1964 # E. Albert Rosenvall 1958–1961 See Also * LDS Church in New Zealand * New Zealand List of Stakes of the Church * Mormon Temples List * LDS Church - Pacific Area News References Hamilton New Zealand Temple The Hamilton New Zealand Temple is the 11th operating temple of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. Situated atop a stately hill in the rural outskirts of Hamilton. At the base of the hill is a popular public visitors' center, surrounded by beautifully manicured gardens. Guides are available to answer questions and direct visitors to the numerous displays on site including a magnificent replica of the Christus statue. At Christmastime, the grounds are filled with a dazzling spectacle of lights and displays. Category:New Zealand Category:Oceana Category:Temples of the Church Category:1955 Category:1958 Category:Hamlton Category:David O McKay